Ma vie est une suite de poèmes
by Marjo76
Summary: Draco est amoureux de Harry et lui écrit un poème alors qu'il veut en finir. Le brun ne comprend pas la phrase énigmatique que Draco lui a dit. Finiront-il ensemble ? Two-Shot UA SLASH HPDM. J'espère que vous aimerez.
1. Chapter 1

Coucou ^^. Voici un Two-shot dont je mets la première partie aujourd'hui et la seconde ce week-end ^^. C'est encore un HPDM, mais, je ne peux pas résister, je les adore ! Les poèmes sont tous les deux de moi et le reste de JKR. J'aime écrire des poèmes et ceux-ci me sont venus en BAC blanc de français lol. Le sujet était sur les poèmes et sur la douleur donc le premier poème m'est venu à ce moment-là. Sinon, le second, j'y ai pensé plus tard, pour la réconciliation ^^.

Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que cette première partie vous plaira ^^. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**POV Draco :**

_Le matin, je me lève_

_Et la première personne à qui je pense, c'est toi._

_Quoi que je fasse, mon Lion, tu es mon Roi,_

_A jamais, tu es mon rêve._

_L'an dernier,_

_Tu m'as rembarré_

_Et te moquant éperdument,_

_De ce que, pour toi, je ressens._

_Mais aujourd'hui,_

_Je continue à espérer,_

_Qu'un jour mon rêve devienne réalité_

_Même si, au fond, je sais que c'est injuste la vie._

_Moi qui, suis un fils de Mangemort,_

_Pour toi, je mérite la mort._

_Pourtant, je t'aime_

_Et ton attitude me fait de la peine._

_Mon coeur est censé être froid,_

_Cependant, j'ai réussi à t'aimer, toi._

_Tandis, que de ton côté, tu continues à m'ignorer et me haïr_

_Alors que je n'arriverai jamais à te trahir._

_Si tu lis ce poème,_

_C'est que, j'ai disparu._

_Je sais que cela ne te fait pas de peine,_

_Mais, mon amour pour toi, mon Lion, m'a perdu._

* * *

Je viens de finir d'écrire ce poème, il me trottait dans la tête depuis bien trop longtemps. Je suis prêt maintenant à disparaître comme je l'ai écrit. Harry, mon coeur, plus jamais tu ne me reverras. Je plie le parchemin sur lequel j'ai rédigé ces quelques vers et sors de ma chambre de préfet-en-chef. Je l'ai dans ma poche, il faut que je l'envoie par hibou, après, j'irai tenir ma promesse.

Je suis dans les couloirs. Je marche doucement, élégamment, comme à mon habitude. J'ai le visage impassible. Je passe devant Blaise et Pansy qui me regardent bizarrement. Et oui, je suis prêt maintenant. Je passe aussi devant toi, mais tu fais encore mine de ne pas me voir. Je te lance un sourire triste et te murmure en passant, pour qu'il n'y ait que toi qui entende « ne t'inquiète pas, bientôt, tu n'auras plus à m'ignorer ». Sur cette phrase énigmatique, je te dépasse. Je t'ai vu écarquiller les yeux, mais j'ai continué mon chemin.

Dans les couloirs, je croise beaucoup de gens. Des couples notamment et je pense alors, à tout ce que je voudrais qu'il y ait entre nous et qui est malheureusement pour moi, impossible. Je souris donc, amèrement, ce qui fait que tout le monde me regarde étrangement. Je poursuis ma route en direction de la volière. Quand j'y arrive, une horrible odeur de renfermé et d'excréments me prend à la gorge et je suis obligé de rester en apnée pour ne pas tourner de l'œil. Je fais le tour de la pièce d'un simple regard et m'arrête dès que je trouve ce que je cherchais. Prince, -je sais pertinemment que ce nom peut paraître prétentieux, mais lorsque je l'ai acquis, je l'étais, donc, c'est normal- mon hibou est sur son perchoir, attendant un signe pour venir me voir. Je l'appelle simplement et il vole jusqu'à moi. Je lui flatte quelque peu les plumes ébènes de sa tête et lui donne l'enveloppe dans laquelle j'ai mis le poème qui t'ait adressé. Je dis ensuite à Prince de te la donner. Il me mord légèrement et affectueusement le doigt et prend son envol. Je me détourne alors, de cette magnifique vision, mon hibou, lorsqu'il vole et que le ciel est si blanc, cela donne un contraste fabuleux. Je reprends ma marche en sens inverse et descend jusque dans ma chambre. J'ai toujours le visage impassible, malgré ce que je m'apprête à faire. J'ai eu du mal à me décider. Mais, maintenant ma décision est prise, depuis un mois déjà. J'ai concocté un poison, avec mes connaissances en potions, ce fut très simple. J'ai terminé la préparation hier soir, mais je voulais d'abord te dire adieu.

Là, je suis dans ma chambre, je range un peu mes affaires. Je sais que je suis très maniaque, mes amis n'arrêtent pas de me le répéter. Une demi-heure plus tard, j'ai terminé. Je vais ensuite sur mon lit. Je prends la fiole qu'il y a juste à côté, sur ma table de chevet, et...

**Fin POV Draco.**

**POV Harry.**

Je suis surpris et en même temps horrifié. Draco vient de passer devant moi. Sur son visage, pour la première fois, je pouvais lire toute la tristesse et le désespoir qu'il ressent. J'ai les yeux écarquillés, mais je ne bouge toujours pas. Pourtant, je devrais suivre mes amis, qui sont vraiment surpris de mon comportement. Je finis par me calmer et penser que c'était sûrement une blague. J'aime Draco, oui, moi, Harry James Potter, j'aime Draco Lucius Malfoy. Ce sentiment a commencé il y a deux ans environ, enfin, je crois. Cela peut être avant. Enfin, bref ! Mon beau blond était vraiment étrange. Il était moins méchant et moins froid qu'auparavant. Je le voyais aussi sourire beaucoup plus. Il faut dire, aussi que Lucius a été emprisonné durant cette année-là. Je me pose toujours la question si, c'est grâce à cela que Draco paraît plus humain. En tout cas, j'ai appris à aimer cette facette de lui. J'aime tout de lui. De ses cheveux d'or blanc, en passant par sa peau de porcelaine jusqu'à ses yeux de perles bleues-grises. Son caractère aussi. J'aime sa façon de me répondre -même si depuis que j'ai découvert que je l'aimais, je n'ai plus répondu à ses piques, de peur de me trahir. J'adore aussi sa manière de hausser son sourcil lorsqu'il est septique ou agacé.

En tout cas, à cause de tout cela, je m'inquiète vraiment pour ces mots surprenants qu'il m'a chuchotés. Je finis par me réveiller et me dirige vers la Grande Salle avec Ron et Hermione. Ceux-ci ne savent absolument rien de mes sentiments à propos de mon blond, et c'est bien mieux comme cela. Sinon, ils risquent de me poser trop de questions. Je m'assieds à ma place, et commence à manger. Je reste plongé dans mes pensées et n'écoute pas les différentes conversations de mes camarades de Maison. Au moment où je commençais à déguster mon plat de lasagnes, un hibou descend vers mon côté. Je l'attends en posant ma fourchette. Où ai-je déjà vu ce hibou ? Hum... Il me dit vraiment quelque chose. Non, ça ne peut pas être cela ? Ce ne peut pas être le hibou de Draco ? Pourtant, tout concorde, sa couleur de plumage et la tache blanche sur son aile droite. Je prends donc la lettre qu'il me tend avec empressement. Angoissé et impatient. Je lis le devant de l'enveloppe. Sur celle-ci est écrit « Pour Harry Potter, de la part de sa Némésis personnelle ». Elle est bien de Draco. Mais, je me demande ce qu'il veut me dire. J'ouvre donc la lettre. Plus je lis et plus mes yeux s'écarquillent de stupeur et de douleur, mêlées. A la fin, c'est pire, ces quelques mots que je ne pensais jamais entendre ou voir écrire par Draco pour moi « Je t'aime Harry Potter ». Cependant, ce qui retient encore plus mon attention est le dernier mot « Adieu. ». Je sursaute violemment. Puis me lève brusquement, les Gryffindor me regardent bizarrement, mais je n'en ai cure. Tout ce qui importe est que mon amour va sûrement faire une bêtise par ma faute.

Je cours, encore et encore, de plus en plus rapidement... J'arrive, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes devant ses appartements de Préfet-en-chef et sans frapper, j'ouvre la porte avec fracas. Je le vois avec une fiole près de ses lèvres. Je continue donc de courir et envois valser la fiole plus loin dans la pièce. Elle se casse directement sous le choc. Draco me regarde, surpris et blasé. Je le secoue alors, dans tous les sens en lui disant :

-Non, mais t'es malade ?! Tu voulais mourir à cause de moi ? Alors que, espèce d'abruti, je t'aime !!

Je commence alors, à trembler et à pleurer. J'entoure mes bras autour de son cou et le serre à l'étouffer. Puis, continue à le sermonner :

-Draco, pourquoi as-tu fait cela ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu, tout simplement me dire ça ?

-J'avais peur et je ne voulais pas que tu te moques de moi. De plus, j'essayais de te parler, mais toi, tu restais muré dans un silence, afin de m'ignorer, me répondit-il en murmurant.

-Idiot, si je ne t'ai plus adressé la parole, c'est parce que j'avais peur que pendant nos sempiternelles disputes, je te dise ce que je ressentais pour toi. Je suis vraiment désolé Draco. J'aurais dû te le dire plus tôt. Pardonne-moi, pardonne-moi s'il te plaît !

-Harry... Harry, regarde-moi !

Je lève mes yeux humides de larmes vers lui et il me sourit tendrement. Puis, il reprend la parole :

-Harry, je t'aime ! Et si je voulais disparaître, c'était parce que, je croyais que ce n'était pas ton cas. En plus, je pensais vraiment que tu m'ignorais parce que tu continuais à me haïr. Je suis désolé mon amour. Et tu es tout à fait pardonné, vu que ce n'est pas de ta faute, mais de la mienne. Maintenant viens-là.

Il m'attrape par la nuque doucement, tendrement, presque amoureusement et descend son visage vers le mien. Je ne bouge pas, je ferme seulement les yeux et j'attends. Tu poses délicatement tes lèvres sur les miennes et je sens le goût sucré du chocolat, mon parfum préféré. Je souris alors, contre ta bouche et nous nous embrassons comme des damnés. J'aime la sensation de ta langue, caressant la mienne. J'aime le fait, que l'on ne se batte pas pour savoir qui dominera l'autre. Car, pour ma part, je préfère que ce soit toi, mon Ange, qui prenne les rênes. Moi, je ne suis pas très expérimenté dans ce domaine. Tu auras cette exclusivité que je n'aurais pas. Cette pensée me serre le coeur douloureusement. Le baiser finit par s'arrêter par manque d'oxygène et je rouvre les yeux pour tomber dans tes perles argentées si belles.

Tu me regardes avec tant d'amour que c'en est désappointant, mais, je dois te regarder de la même manière, alors, finalement, on est dans le même cas. Je veux te dire ce que j'aime tellement chez toi, c'est pourquoi, j'ouvre la bouche.

-Draco, veux-tu savoir ce qui me plait tant chez toi ?

-Vas-y, dis-moi ?

-Pour commencer, tes magnifiques cheveux d'or blanc, tes yeux pâles de cette merveilleuse couleur bleue-argentée. Ta peau de porcelaine si douce. Ensuite, ton caractère, ton répondant, ton ironie et ton narcissisme, je trouve cela vraiment mignon, je souris. Enfin, ta manière de relever un sourcil lorsque tu es dubitatif ou énervé, ton intelligence aussi. En fait, j'aime tout de toi. J'ai oublié, tes lèvres si douces sur les miennes, avec leur merveilleux goût de chocolat.

-Hum... Je dois dire que je suis flatté. Je vais maintenant te dire, ce qui me plait, moi, chez toi. Tout d'abord, ton courage, ta gentillesse, ton intelligence -parfois bien cachée -hey !- je plaisante. Ta douceur, ton charisme, ton impulsivité, ta faculté à te faire des amis qui t'aiment toi, pour ce que tu es, ton répondant -je dois bien avouer que c'était la première fois qu'on me parlait comme toi, tu le faisais. Tes yeux d'une si belle couleur émeraude, tes cheveux décoiffés te donnant un petit air sauvage de petit garçon qui vient de se lever. Ta peau hâlée, que j'aime tant toucher, tes lèvres qui ont une saveur de vanille. Enfin, j'aime tout de toi, en fait, parce que, je t'aime tout simplement.

Je dois dire que je suis ému et que j'en ai même les larmes aux yeux. Ce que vient de m'avouer mon Ange est si mignon ! Je me relève donc légèrement dans ses bras et l'embrasse à mon tour. On met fin au baiser bien plus rapidement que prévu, car quelqu'un frappe à la porte comme un malade. Nous soupirons de frustration, puis, voyant que nous l'avons fait en même temps, nous éclatons de rire. C'est en entendant notre rire que l'inconnu, pas si inconnu que cela, entre. Lorsque Blaise -l'inconnu- nous voit en train de rire et surtout ensemble, il sursaute un peu et nous fixe, surpris.

Je le regarde ensuite dans les yeux et lui sourit, lui faisant un clin d'oeil en mettant mon index devant ma bouche, pour lui signifier qu'il devait se taire sur ce qu'il venait de voir.

**Fin POV Harry.**

**POV Draco.**

Cela fait déjà un mois que nous sommes ensemble avec mon beau brun et je veux l'en remercier. C'est pourquoi, je lui ai prévu une surprise. Moi, Draco Malfoy, Prince des Glaces -et des Slytherin accessoirement- attitré de Poudlard, vais réciter un poème à mon Amour devant la Grande Salle entière, ce soir. Comme c'est la dernière soirée que l'on passe au château, étant donné que notre septième année s'achève, j'ai voulu lui faire ce plaisir. Bien sûr, tout le monde va être surpris, vu que personne, sauf Blaise, ne sait à propos de notre relation. Harry et moi faisons toujours semblant de nous ignorer, même si nous nous lançons des regards très chauds.

Dès que tous les élèves et les professeurs sont installés, je demande si je peux réciter quelque chose devant tout le monde. Dumby me donne son accord et je me lève. Je sors mon parchemin sur lequel j'ai écrit le poème et le déplie. Je commence alors, à le réciter :

* * *

_Enfin tu m'as reconnu_

_Et j'ai vécu._

_De tous, tu es le Roi_

_En tout cas, pour ma part c'est ce que je pense de toi._

_Ce jour-là, tu as couru vers moi,_

_Tu m'as pris dans tes bras;_

_En me disant que j'étais un baka_

_Mais qu'aussi idiot que j'étais, tu m'aimais, moi._

_Je t'ai alors embrassé._

_Tu m'as serré contre ton coeur_

_Comme un désespéré_

_Pour faire partir la douleur, de ton âme sœur._

_Aujourd'hui nous nous aimons,_

_Passionnément, tendrement._

_Et jamais plus cet amour que nous ressentons_

_Ne nous fera sombrer désespérément._

_Mon Lion, Je T'aime !_

* * *

Je m'approche de plus en plus de toi, au fur et à mesure des vers. Lorsque j'arrive devant toi, je finis de réciter, puis, contre toute attente, surprenant tout le monde, toi le premier, je mets un genou à terre et te regarde droit dans les yeux. Je sors ensuite un petit écrin noir de ma poche de Robe de Sorcier et l'ouvre, je dis alors, aussi clairement que possible, aux vus de ma gêne :

-Harry James Potter, je sais que nous nous sommes longtemps détestés, humiliés puis ignorés, mais, devant cette Salle et tous ces témoins, je voudrais te demander une chose qui durera, je l'espère, l'éternité. Je t'aime, tu le sais. Et même si cela ne fait qu'un mois que nous sommes ensemble, je veux vivre avec toi pour toujours et avoir une famille avec toi. C'est pourquoi, je te demande ceci : Veux-tu m'épouser ?

Tu me regardes les larmes aux yeux, comme la première fois où je t'ai dit de vive voix que je t'aimais. Pendant que moi, j'attends anxieusement, tout le monde nous fixe toujours avec des yeux de merlans frits. Je te fais alors, un sourire indécis et tu ouvres enfin la bouche pour me répondre. Enfin le croyais-je. En fait, tu ouvres et tu fermes la bouche comme si tu cherchais tes mots et cela me fait encore plus sourire, mais, cette fois-ci, très amusé par la situation. Tu finis par prendre une profonde inspiration et fixe un regard déterminé dans le mien, en disant :

-Draco Lucius Malfoy... Oui, oui je veux t'épouser ! Parce que... Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement Dray. Je veux aussi vivre avec toi et fonder une famille avec toi. Je te veux pour moi, jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Sur cette dernière phrase, tu te jettes sur moi et je suis obligé de mettre mon deuxième genou à terre, sinon, je tombe. Je te serre ensuite, fortement dans mes bras et t'embrasse. La surprise, enfin passée, presque tout le monde applaudit. Il n'y a que Weasley, sœur comme frère qui se sont évanouis. Je me relève et te porte comme une princesse. Puis, je te repose sur le banc des Gryffindor et après un dernier baiser tendre, je m'en retourne vers ma place.

**Fin de la première partie ! ^^**

**

* * *

**

**Voilà, c'est fini pour cette partie, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu ! Donnez-moi vite votre avis pour que je sache ce que vous avez aimé et ce que vous n'avez pas apprécié ^^. Bisous et à ce week-end =). Chapitre revu et corrigé par ma chère bêta, Mitsy'Line ^^. Je te remercie encore et encore Line pour me faire les corrections, parfois très compliquées lol ^^.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Voici la fin, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire ^^. Je ne suis pas très satisfaite de la toute fin, mais, il faut dire que je ne savais pas trop comment la finir --'. Bref, j'espère tout de même qu'elle sera à votre convenance ^^. Merci à tous pour vos reviews, alertes ou favoris, cela m'a fait très plaisir. Maintenant, place au chapitre ^^. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**POV Harry :**

Je n'avais jamais pensé que ton arrogance,

Pouvait cacher autant de souffrance.

Mais, maintenant que je le sais,

Laisses-moi t'aimer à jamais.

Je veux remplacer cette douleur,

Que dissimule ton coeur,

Par mon amour,

Qui fleurira pour toujours.

Sois sûr de mon bon vouloir

Jamais, je ne pourrais te trahir,

Car de toutes les choses, ce serait la pire,

Tu peux me croire.

Je t'aime à un tel point,

Que mes sens sont toujours tournés vers toi,

Ceux-ci ne sont plus enfouis dans un coin,

Maintenant que tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi.

Heureusement, tu m'aimes aussi,

Sinon, j'aurais était anéantit,

Car, j'ai pensé que tu te moquerais,

Alors que, bien au contraire, tu m'adorais.

Aujourd'hui, je suis heureux de passer,

Près de toi, cette vie,

Qui a longtemps était un gâchis,

À cause de notre rivalité.

Voilà, tu sais maintenant que moi aussi j'aime retranscrire mes sentiments par des vers. Je suis un peu comme toi, mon Ange, je n'aime pas que les autres sachent ce que je ressens. Bien sûr, avec toi, c'est très différent. Je préfère nettement savoir ce que tu ressens et pouvoir t'aider au cas où ça aille mal et être aussi heureux que toi, lorsque tu vas bien. Tu sais à quel point je t'aime, et je sais combien, tu m'aimes. Savoir tout cela me ravie.

Aujourd'hui, cela fait déjà dix ans que nous sommes mariés et je suis toujours aussi heureux d'être près de toi. Malgré toutes ces disputes, malgré toutes ces différences de points de vue, malgré tout cela, nous sommes toujours unis pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Même si c'est plutôt le premier qui l'emporte le plus souvent.

Je souris en me rappelant la réaction de ton père le jour suivant ta demande en mariage dans la Grande Salle.

_Flash back :_

_ C'était le jour de la fin de leurs années Poudlard. La veille, Draco avait fait sa demande en mariage à un Harry plus que consentent. Colin Creevy, qui avait pris plein de photos après s'être finalement réveillé de sa torpeur face à la nouvelle, avait envoyé celles-ci avec un article nommé « L'union plus qu'inattendue des deux Princes de Poudlard ». Cet article avait été retravaillé par un professionnel et publié le jour suivant. _

_ Dans sa cellule d'Azkaban, Lucius se sentait sale, répugnant et il avait faim. Mais, malgré tous ses problèmes, il gardait toute sa tête ainsi que sa fierté et son élégance naturelle. Cependant, lui qui ne recevait jamais de courrier, pas même le journal de « La Gazette du Sorcier » fut plus que surpris en le recevant ce jour-là. Il l'ouvrit, plus que curieux devant ce changement imprévu. Dès qu'il vit la première page, il pâlit nettement. Il avait beau avoir la peau pâle à l'origine, là, elle était translucide. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés. Il bégayait le gros titre. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. C'était impossible ! C'était seulement un montage, n'est-ce-pas ?! N'EST-CE-PAS ?! Apparemment non. _

_ Finalement, après avoir repris un peu son sang froid, il ouvrit le journal à la première page. Plus il lisait, plus sa couleur de peau changeait. Il était tellement blême, qu'on pourrait croire qu'il allait s'évanouir. SON fils avec son ENNEMI ? C'était idiot, pathétique, impossible ! Non, Draco, même s'il était avec Potter pendant la guerre, ce n'était pas parce qu'il **l'aimait.** C'était juste... parce qu'il... ne voulait pas se battre, oui, voilà, parce qu'il ne voulait pas se battre. Il était sûr que c'était des mensonges, faits exprès pour le rendre fou. Ce que la prison n'avait encore réussi à faire. Après sa lecture, il était convaincu que c'était un tissu de mensonges. _

_ Malheureusement pour le blond, il reçut de nouveau du courrier. Il regarda l'expéditeur et sursauta légèrement en voyant **qui **lui envoyait. Ce n'était autre que son propre fils. Fils qui ne lui avait jamais envoyé de lettres depuis son incarcération. Il ouvrit donc, la lettre, tremblant de tous ses membres. Le blond commença sa lecture. La lettre disait ceci :_

_Mon cher Mangemort de Père,_

_ Je vous écris cette missive pour vous faire part de mon mariage prochain avec Harry Potter, le Survivant, Celui-Qui-A-Vaincut votre Maître. Je vous envois cette lettre, seulement parce que je savais que la nouvelle de savoir votre fils heureux et amoureux avec **ce **jeune homme vous ferait plaisir. Ai-je eu tort ? Non, je ne pense pas. N'est-ce-pas ?_

_ Bien, puisque vous êtes maintenant au courant, je vais vous dire encore plus de choses qui vous feront, j'en suis certain, très plaisir. Harry et moi, avons prévu de s'installer au Manoir. Maintenant que vous êtes à Azkaban à perpétuité, cela ne vous dérange pas. Cela aussi je suis sûr._

_ Enfin, bref ! Sur cette missive pleine de bonnes... que dis-je ! d'excellentes nouvelles, je vais vous laisser. J'ai beaucoup de préparatifs à réaliser avant de me marier. Ah ! J'allais oublier. Savez-vous qui sera mon témoin ? Non ? Et bien, je vais vous éclairez aussi sur ce point ! Ce sera Severus. Mon parrain qui était, lui aussi contre Voldemoche et qui l'a bien eu durant toutes ses années._

_ Bien, maintenant que vous avez assimilé la nouvelle, je vous dis au revoir... ou plutôt à dieu. Je ne pense pas que l'on se reverra un jour. Alors, a dieu Père._

_Votre fils, du côté de la Lumière, Draco Lucius Malfoy._

_PS : Vous trouverez ci-joint, un faire-part de mariage, afin de vous prouvez que vous ne rêvez pas._

_ Lorsque Lucius finit enfin sa lecture destructrice de neurones, il prit l'autre morceau de parchemin et lu « Faire-part de mariage de Harry James Potter et Draco Lucius Malfoy. Date de mariage : 5 juin 1998. Lieu : Manoir Malfoy ». Le blond s'évanouit finalement et on entendit parler de lui le lendemain dans la Gazette, annonçant qu'il avait finalement succombé à la folie. Cette nouvelle en avait enchanté plus d'un et avait fait éclater Harry et son fiancé de rire._

_Fin flash back._

Je ris encore. Mais bon, le pauvre, il est toujours à Azkaban dans un état pire que Bellatrix elle-même. Bon, c'est vrai que nous n'avons pas envoyé de faire-part à celle-là. Cependant, je sais qu'elle en serait soit morte sur le coup de la nouvelle ou elle aurait été encore plus folle. Ce qui est, entre nous, très dur.

Je suis à présent près de toi, et nous fêtons notre dixième année de mariage. Je me tiens debout et suis dans tes bras. Tu m'embrasses le cou et tu te tournes vers tous nos amis et notre famille -qui n'est pas nombreuse- présents. Tu leur dis :

-Maintenant que nous avons tous bien mangé, je voudrais vous annoncer l'arrivée prochaine d'un très heureux événement.

Moi je souris, sachant à l'avance ce dont il est question. Je caresse furtivement mon ventre, pour ne pas qu'ils aient une idée trop rapide de la nouvelle. Et toi, tu poursuis :

-Alors, voilà, Harry et moi, nous avons eu beaucoup de disputes, de malentendus, de réconciliations et autres choses de couples. Enfin bref, ces réconciliations ont eu pour conséquence... Un bébé ! Harry est enceint.

Après sa phrase, il m'embrassa sur la tête, puis sur la joue, pour finir sur les lèvres. Je répondis volontiers à son baiser, pendant que les autres étaient toujours sous l'effet de la stupeur. Cela me fait penser à il y a dix ans, lorsque nous leur avons fait le coup de la demande de mariage dans la Grande Salle. Mais cette fois, contrairement à ce jour-là, Ron et Ginny ne se sont toujours pas évanouis.

**Fin POV Harry.**

**POV Draco :**

Je viens de leur annoncer la nouvelle et ils restent comme deux ronds de flan. Je souris donc narquoisement puis embrasse mon cher mari sur la tête, sur la joue droite et sur les lèvres, douces et sucrées. Bien sûr, il me répond avec automatisme, mais avec ardeur. Une fois le baiser terminé par manque d'air, je repense au mois que nous avons passé à nous cacher de tous. Ce genre de baiser ne se faisait qu'en privé, et lui comme moi en souffrions. Cependant, nous savions que nous étions obligés de garder notre relation pour nous, pour ne pas qu'Harry se fasse harceler par tous ses admirateurs hystériques de Poudlard.

_Flash back :_

_ C'était le lendemain de la révélation de Draco. Lui et Harry étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sur le lit du blond. Heureusement que la chambre de Préfet-en-chef de celui-ci était à l'écart de tous. Le brun et le blond avaient dormis dans le même lit, sans rien faire cependant. Le Slytherin embrassa son brun encore endormi et le serra plus fort. Il sourit en repensant qu'enfin il était avec son aimé. Celui-ci avait vraiment souffert, il en était conscient. Néanmoins, il allait tout faire pour le rendre heureux, foi de Malfoy... ou plutôt de Draco !_

_ Les journées passèrent vite durant le dernier mois de cours des septièmes années. Tout d'abord parce qu'ils passaient les ASPICS mais aussi parce que c'était leur dernière année. Ils allaient tout quitter pour vivre comme des adultes. Ron et Hermione s'étaient enfin mis ensemble à la fin de la guerre, voilà un an maintenant. Draco avait prévenu l'Ordre de sa mission qu'il ne voulait pas mener à terme. Ils avaient alors, convenus les professeurs, Harry et lui-même de tendre un piège aux Mangemorts. Malheureusement, ils n'avaient pas prévu que Voldemort pressentait le piège et qu'il allait venir. _

_ Il était en effet venu et Harry avait combattu de toutes ses forces contre lui. La bataille avait duré longtemps, longtemps, longtemps. Mais, finalement le brun avait réussi à battre le mage noir, parce qu'il avait vu son blond se faire attaquer par dernière et qu'il voulait l'aider. Il avait donc, lancé un sort tellement puissant de magie blanche que le Lord ne supportant pas tant de Lumière avait succombé. Le Gryffindor avait ensuite lancé un sort sur l'importun de Mangemort qui s'en prenait à Draco. Le Mangemort qui se révélait être la tante de son blond, il redoubla d'efforts pour la blesser le plus possible. Il envoya des Doloris pas dizaines. Finalement elle s'était évanouie et Harry avait été voir Draco pour voir s'il allait bien. C'était en le voyant couvert de sang qu'il su qu'il ne pourrait plus s'empêcher de l'aimer. Ce beau blond arrogant. Dès lors, il l'avait ignoré pour ne pas lui avouer ses sentiments. _

_ Finalement, pour Draco et Harry, le mois se déroula entre révision entre amis ou seul, rendez-vous en cachette dans des salles désaffectées ou au lac en pleine nuit et ASPICS. Draco avait ensuite bien réfléchit à la manière qu'ils allaient annoncer la nouvelle. Il y pensa longuement et finit par en avoir marre de voir toutes ces personnes tournaient autour de SON Amour sans qu'il ne puisse rien dire ni faire quoique ce soit. Il prit sa décision et écrivit le poème « Je t'aime mon Lion ». Il acheta l'anneau de mariage. Enfin, le jour de la fin de l'année arriva. Ils reçurent à ce moment-là, les notes de leurs ASPICS et découvrirent qu'ils avaient eu soit Optimal soit Efforts exceptionnels soit Excellent dans toutes les matières. Bien sûr l'Effort Exceptionnel fut en Potion pour le brun et en Soin aux Créatures Magiques pour Draco. Le soir, Draco avait fait sa demande devant tout le monde médusé._

_Fin flash back._

Je sors de mes pensées pour revenir au moment présent. Harry me sourit indulgent. Il sait que je pense souvent à notre dernière année à Poudlard. Lui aussi d'ailleurs, mais moins que moi. On continue la petite fête entre amis. Puis je me souviens que la dernière fois que nous avons annoncé une nouvelle exceptionnelle, les deux Weasley qui étaient présents s'étaient évanouis. Je me rappelle aussi que juste lorsqu'ils se sont réveillés, tous deux croyaient avoir rêvé. J'ai bien ri en embrassant mon Amour devant eux. Car, juste après que je l'ai fait, ils ont blanchis et j'ai cru qu'ils allaient retomber dans les pommes. Mais cela ne s'est pas fait. Ils ont hurlé sur Harry, la Belette mâle parce que son meilleur ami sortait avec son « Pire Ennemi » et la femelle parce qu'il était censé sortir avec elle soit disant. Je ne suis pas d'accord moi ! Et d'ailleurs, mon beau brun ne l'était pas non plus. Ils leur a crié que s'ils n'étaient pas contents, qu'ils ne lui adressent plus jamais la parole. Ils se sont calmés de suite. Je dirai que la seule qui a assez bien réagit dans l'ensemble ce fut Granger. Elle a juste félicité Harry pour son mariage prochain et m'a averti que si je lui faisais le moindre mal et que je le faisais plaurer, je le regretterai. Bien évidemment, je n'ai jamais fait souffrir mon chéri et il ne m'a jamais blessé non plus. Mais, j'avais tout de même prit note de son conseil ou plutôt de son ordre. Elle m'avait vraiment fait peur lorsqu'elle m'a prévenu. Elle m'a regardé fixement dans les yeux avec, dans ceux-ci une étincelle menaçante et avait pointé sa baguette magique juste sur mon coeur. A ce moment-là, j'avais gardé un visage impassible, mais, au fond de moi, je tremblais littéralement de peur.

Enfin, les années ont passé depuis lors. Je dois bien avouer que depuis cette époque, nous avons appris beaucoup de choses l'un sur l'autre avec Harry. Notamment, de mon côté, j'ai appris qu'il avait beaucoup souffert de l'absence de ses parents, puis de celle de mon cousin Sirius et aussi qu'il n'avait pas eu une enfance aisée. J'ai failli aller à Privet Drive pour mettre mon poing dans la figure de ces Dursley à la noix ! Mais, mon beau brun m'en a empêché. Lui a appris que mon enfance n'était pas si belle que cela. Entre mon père qui se plaisait à m'apprendre les rudiments de la Magie Noire comme Blanche en essayant les sorts sur moi tout d'abord et une mère qui s'enfermait dans un mutisme de none après vœu de silence en ignorant tout ce qui était autour d'elle. Je n'ai vraiment pas été gâté mais plus que mon brun.

Nous venons tout juste de terminer de manger et nos amis apprêtent à rentrer chez eux. Nous nous disons au revoir et ils sortent. Je me tourne alors, vers Harry et l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Il ne me rend tout d'abord pas mon baiser, trop surpris par mon geste puis répond avec ardeur. Nous continuons cette activité pendant que je commence à le caresser à travers sa chemise. Il gémit en, en redemandant.

**Fin POV Draco.**

**POV Harry :**

Oh oui ! C'est si bon ! J'aimerais que Dray m'embrasse et me caresse comme cela pour toujours. Je crois que lui comme moi a attendu avec impatience que la soirée se termine pour que nous puissions enfin nous retrouver seuls. Nous continuons le baiser en nous dirigeant les yeux fermés vers notre chambre. Cette scène me ramène rapidement à une autre bien plus romantique.

_Flash back :_

_ Harry et Draco étaient nerveux. C'était aujourd'hui le grand jour, celui où ils allaient se dire « oui » devant un large publique, constitué de la famille et des amis. La presse avait été induite en erreur pour ne pas qu'elle interrompe la cérémonie ou qu'elle embête les futurs mariés. Le brun était avec son meilleur ami dans une pièce adjacente à la salle de cérémonie du Manoir Malfoy. L'ex-Gryffindor angoissé. Il était pourtant magnifique vêtu de sa chemise émeraude tout aussi belle que sa robe de Sorcier de la même couleur ainsi que de son pantalon à pince noir. Mais, il stressait comme pas possible. Jamais de toute sa courte vie il n'avait eu autant de stresse. Pourtant, il avait tout de même combattu à de nombreuses reprises un mégalomane psychopathe. C'était donc, un comble de le voir dans cet état. Bien sûr, la situation amusait grandement son meilleur ami et témoin, Ron Weasley, qui avait fini par se faire à l'idée que Harry aimait réellement Draco. _

_ Le brun n'arrêtait pas de se regarder dans la glace pour faire des arrangements à son costume là où il n'y en avait pas à faire. Ron, amusé mais aussi légèrement agacé lui dit qu'il était très bien tel qu'il était. Harry lui demanda s'il était sûr. Ce sur quoi le roux secoua la tête de haut en bas frénétiquement en souriant largement. Harry arrêta alors, de se prendre la tête et commença à sortir lorsqu'il entendit la musique de départ._

_ De son côté, Draco était avec Blaise et Pansy. Cette dernière était en train de le stresser grandement en lui disant qu'il fallait qu'il change telle ou telle chose de son costume. Draco avait opté pour le même costume qu'Harry mais avec la robe et la chemise argentées et le pantalon blanc. Blaise était écroulé de rire devant la mine anxieuse de son ami et les remontrances de son autre amie envers celui-ci. Mais il finit par s'arrêter face au regard noir made-in-Malfoy. Une fois qu'il fut fin prêt d'après sa costumière, il sortit. Il alla ensuite, d'un pas qui se voulait élégant et sûr de lui vers l'arche ou le Mage Dumbledore, marieur à ses heures était présent. Il se stoppa à la droite de l'arche et attendit. Lorsque la musique débuta il se redressa encore plus si possible et se tourna vers l'entrée de la salle. Quand il vit son fiancé entrait il en fut subjugué. Harry avait coiffé ses cheveux dans un style coiffé-décoiffé qui lui allait à merveille. Ses yeux n'étaient plus cachés par ses affreuses lunettes rondes, mais bel et bien exposés à la vue de tous. Il avançait d'un pas timide mais déterminé. _

_ Dès qu'il arriva à l'arche, Harry souffla de soulagement et regarda Draco dans les yeux, lui transmettant tout son amour et toute sa tendresse. Dumbledore commença alors, à réciter des textes en latin puis en différentes langues et finit par demander en langage clair pour tous à Harry de dire ses vœux. Le brun se tourna encore vers le blond et, tout en le dévisageant les yeux dans les yeux, il récita ses vœux. Lorsque vint le tour de Draco, celui-ci fit de même. Ils s'échangèrent ensuite les anneaux qui, pour Harry contenait une émeraude et était en or blanc et pour Draco était en argent surmonté d'un diamant. Une fois que le directeur de Poudlard eu terminé de seller le ruban rouge autour de leur poignet droit, ils purent s'embrasser. Les deux jeunes hommes se sautèrent alors, dans les bras et s'embrassèrent tels des damnés._

_ À la fin du repas, ils avaient pris congé de leurs invités et étaient partis à Hawaï, en voyage de noces et Draco avait déshabillé Harry lentement, tendrement. Le brun en avait fait autant pour son Ange et ils s'étaient caressés, doucement, amoureusement sans brusquerie. Le blond avait ensuite préparé soigneusement son Amour de un, puis deux et enfin trois doigts. Harry avait presque pleuré de douleur et de plaisir mêlés. Puis, Draco s'était enfouis au plus profond de lui. Les deux amants avaient hurlé de plaisir. Draco parce qu'il sentait l'étroitesse d'Harry autour de sa verge durcie et Harry parce que le blond avait frappé dans cette partie si sensible de son derrière. Les mouvements s'étaient alors, fait de plus en plus rapides et les cris, gémissements et autres geignements se faisaient crescendo. Au moment de se libérer, les deux amants avaient hurlé leur amour et le prénom de leur vis-à-vis. Harry avait éjaculé sur le ventre de Draco et Draco au plus profond de Harry._

_Fin Flash back._

Je souris fatigué, nous venons de réitérer cette action pour la énième fois depuis ce fameux jour. J'adore faire l'amour avec mon Ange. Il est si doux, si tendre et si consciencieux de ne pas me faire de mal que c'est vraiment mignon. En tout cas, là, je le regarde en train de dormir et je lui caresse ses cheveux blonds soyeux tout en songeant que j'ai hâte d'être dans sept mois, afin de savoir à qui ressemblera le plus notre bébé. J'ai envie qu'il ait plus de Dray que de moi, il est tellement beau. Je me recale dans ses bras et souris en entendant sa respiration si calme et son coeur battre doucement. Je plonge dans le sommeil quelques temps après cela en repensant à un poème sorcier que j'ai lu qui nous ressemble bien je trouve.

Lorsque nous nous sommes rencontré pour la première fois,

Nous nous sommes détestés.

Aujourd'hui, tu m'aimes autant que je t'aime toi,

Et ce n'est pas près de s'arrêter.

Nous avons appris à nous connaître l'un l'autre,

Cela à pris du temps,

Mais nous sommes jeunes donc nous l'avons pris ce temps,

Et maintenant, nous sommes heureux et amoureux, entre autres.

L'enfant que j'attends,

Je suis extrêmement content

Qu'il soit de toi,

Et j'espère qu'il ressemblera à toi.

Ta beauté est si claire,

Que c'en ai troublant.

Entre nous, il n'y plus de faux semblant,

Donc je sais que celle-ci n'est pas apparue en un éclair.

En tout cas,

Je t'aime n'en doute pas.

Et je suis très impatient de voir l'arrivée,

De notre cher bébé.

_**FIN ! ^^**_

_**

* * *

**_**Voilou c'est la fin, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu ^^. Pour me donnez votre avis, écrivez-moi une 'tite review ^^. C'est pas très dur et ça ne prend pas très longtemps non plus XD ^^. ****En tout cas, je vous dis à la prochaine et merci d'avoir lu ce Two-shot ^^. Bisous =).**_**  
**_


End file.
